<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love of my Life by planetarydaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475973">Love of my Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetarydaydream/pseuds/planetarydaydream'>planetarydaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:46:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28475973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetarydaydream/pseuds/planetarydaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a piano in the shrieking shack, that had gone years without use; until one full moon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love of my Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song is Love of my Life by Queen!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re early, it’s not going to start for a bit,” Remus said, as Sirius walked into the shrieking shack.</p><p>Sirius knew this, but he came anyways. James had a Quidditch tournament, and Peter had a date with some Hufflepuff girl, so it would only be him and Remus tonight.   </p><p>He had just seen Regulus in the halls, hanging out with all the other young Slytherin Death Eaters, and it bloody hurt. It just a lot. Seeing his brother so cold and callous was like torture, and Sirius could only think ‘I could have saved him,’. But as soon as he saw his little brother’s sleeve pull up to reveal the tattoo, he knew it was too late. He kept his eyes down, avoiding eye contact, like always.</p><p>And now he was here. In the shrieking shack, to watch his boyfriend go through agonizing pain. It was almost too much.</p><p>“S’okay. I don’t mind,” Sirius responded, looking at the ground.</p><p>“You alright?” Remus asked. Sirius thought to lie, but Remus would know. He always bloody knew.</p><p>“‘S Regulus,” </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Remus asked, concerned. </p><p>“Not right now. Not here,” Sirius said, gesturing to the dark and dreary shack.</p><p>“Okay,” Remus said, coming towards Sirius. Sirius quickly turned away, out of habit. Then, he realized who he was turning away from, and looked back into Remus’s amber eyes.</p><p>“Sorry,” Sirius said, ashamed.</p><p>“You’ve nothing to be sorry about,” </p><p>“Hey, what’s that?” Sirius pointed to the large object covered by a dusty white sheet.</p><p>“I dunno. Probably some old Hogwarts junk,”</p><p>Sirius walked towards it, as somehow, he recognized the shape. It reminded him of Grimmauld Place. He dramatically pulled off the sheet, to reveal a grand piano.</p><p>It was large and black; and had intricate carvings in the side. It looked expensive and old, just like the one back home. Or what used to be home, though it never had felt that way. There was a small bench, right in front, and sheet music still on the stand. It was all old classical stuff, the sort his mum used to make him learn. </p><p>Despite how he acted towards his piano lessons, and though he would never admit it, Sirius loved the piano. It was so easy to get lost in a song, and getting lost was all he had wanted to do. The recitals had always been a pain, and he had been forced to wear stuffy old robes, but as soon as his fingers touched the keys, the world went away.</p><p>Sirius didn’t like to play in front of anyone anymore. It was his own private thing, now, as it had never been before; when his mother would watch judgementally over his shoulder. Hogwarts did have a piano, in the music room. Sometimes he would sneak down, and learn some muggle songs; forgetting all the Mozart and Liszt. That would really piss his mother off, all the ‘wasted potential’, and though she never found out, the thought was enough.</p><p>He sat down on the bench, and lifted the cover. The keys were yellowing, and the pedals were stiff, but it would do. Sirius found middle C, as he had been taught, and somehow, it was still in tune. Must’ve been magic.</p><p>“You play?” Remus asked.</p><p>“A little,” Sirius admitted.</p><p>“Play something for me then,” </p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Play something for me. I want to hear you play,” </p><p>Sirius was surprised at the bluntness of Remus’s request, but quickly obliged. He started on the intro to Love of my Life. It was a melancholic song, and seemed only fitting for the occasion. Though if anything, the song had always brought him joy. Lily had gotten him the A Night at the Opera record for Christmas last year, and it still was his all time favourite album. Sirius had every word memorized. And so, he sang along.</p><p>“Love of my life, you've hurt me</p><p>You've broken my heart, and now you</p><p>leave me</p><p>Love of my life, can't you see?</p><p>Bring it back, bring it back</p><p>Don't take it away from me</p><p>Because you don't know</p><p>What it means to me,” </p><p>His voice was raw, and he felt the tears coming to his eyes; but for Remus, he continued.</p><p>“Love of my life, don't leave me</p><p>You've taken my love, and now desert me</p><p>Love of my life, can't you see?”</p><p>And as the tears finally rolled down his cheeks, he could not sing anymore. But still, he kept playing. </p><p>To his surprise, Remus continued the song.</p><p>“Bring it back, bring it back</p><p>Don't take it away from me</p><p>Because you don't know</p><p>What it means to me,”</p><p>Remus had never been a singer but Sirius could have sworn he’d never heard a voice so beautiful in his life.</p><p>So despite his desolate state, he decided to sing a duet. </p><p>“You will remember</p><p>When this is blown over</p><p>And everything's all by the way,</p><p>When I grow older</p><p>I will be there at your side to remind you</p><p>How I still love you (I still love you)”</p><p>Sirius sang, at an octave lower than Remus, gazing into his eyes at the end because despite everything, he still had Moony. He still loved Moony.</p><p>“Back, hurry back</p><p>Please, bring it back home to me</p><p>Because you don't know</p><p>What it means to me”</p><p>Sirius and Remus sang harmoniously. And the world went away. Just like it always had. Except this time instead of it just being Sirius, Remus was there too.</p><p>“Love of my life”  Sirius sang, for Remus and Remus alone.</p><p>“Love of my life,” Remus said back, his voice breaking at the end. He fell to his knees, his hand catching at the right end of the piano, making a high pitched key smash sound; interrupting the final bars of the song.</p><p>And so the transformation started; Sirius quickly turned into Padfoot after closing the key lid.</p><p>Sirius looked up through the small window at the full moon, and thought that it would be beautiful too if it weren’t the cause of so much suffering. Another thing that was out of his control. </p><p>And so, he let out a fierce howl, the wolf that was his Moony joining in.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>